


Chapel of Love

by HankyPranky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fake Marriage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HankyPranky/pseuds/HankyPranky
Summary: “Alright. Alright.” Sam rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He clicked the phone shut and turned to Gabriel, who raised an eyebrow. “There’s a rash of suspicious deaths near here, so guess what.”“Ugh.” Gabriel slumped on the bed. “We just finished a case!”Shrugging, Sam tucked his phone in his pocket. “I know, but it’s just the next town over. According to Dean it’s a bunch of couples that have been dying over at this church, murder/suicide, but far too many to be a coincidence.”





	Chapel of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chapel of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596425) by [FalCatrecon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalCatrecon/pseuds/FalCatrecon). 

Podfic Length: 18 minutes


End file.
